Powerpuffs are coming to Seiyo!
by KAnimeorEveryManga12
Summary: The Puffs transfer to Seiyo and Kaoru has 3 heart eggs! What will happen do the others get eggs? will they join the guardians? read to find out! Oh and this is my first story dont be too mean ok?
1. Chapter 1

*Momoko's P.O.V*  
Me,Miyako,and Kaoru all transfered to Seirin Academy. Kaoru managed to get a boy's uniform which made her really happy. Any ways on our first day we stood outside the door until the teacher called us in "Hi! I'm Momoko Akatsumi!" I said. "Hello. I'm Miyako Gotokuji." Miyako said in her cute voice "So-SO CUTE!" the boys said. " 'Sup I'm Kaoru Matsubara..." that was Kaoru.

*Amu's P.O.V*

The new girls/boy(?) were really interesting. "Amu-chan! Amu-chan!"Ran yelled "What?" I whispered "I sense eggs!" She replied "Us too!" Miki and Su said. Ran flew up and danced in front of them. No reaction. " So It'll be born soon huh?" Miki muttered

*time skip*  
I told the other Guardians what Miki, Su, and Ran told me and now here we are following the new kids. Then we saw 3 guys walk up to them Miyako and Momoko had shock evident on their faces, Kaoru's face was impassive " Brick..." " Boomer...!" " Well look what the cat dragged in.. hello Butch." um.. even an idiot could see Kaoru-san and "Butch" don't get along.

*Kaoru's P.O.V*

I'm not shocked too see them. It's not like they'd stay away after all...what I didn't expect was for Boomer to say " Wait! Wait! We're on your side now Kaoru-san!"  
Ok would YOU expect that I think not. I sighed and looked at Miyako who looked back at me and said " ...Fine I believe you apparently so does Kaoru" "...what the hell Miyako?" The boys looked at me with wide eyes until I heard somone sneeze...and my eyes narrowed.

*Tadase's P.O.V*

Yaya sneezed. "..! YAYA!" Amu whispered frantically. "Gomen~ Amu-chi!" was the reply. Then I heard someone say "Looks like we have some spies on our hands." I nearly jumped a few feet in the air. I looked up and saw the three boys who recently came glaring at us and well lets just say if glares could kill we'd be dead. " Ahhh!" I said when the raven headed male dangled me by my collar. "Tadase/Tadase-chi!" Amu and Yaya exclaimed. "Me and my friends are sorry for spying!" The reply never came."...Put him down Butch." said Kaoru "tch...fine." and he let go. "So who is he?"Butch asked "No clue." and "he"(?) left. Butch left too. " Come on Boomer." Miyako said and left "Boomer" followed in suit." Brick come on." Momoko told the other red-head. "..." silence fell among us three. "...well we should probably go home"

Kaoru's P.O.V

Why is he to following me? "By the way where do you live?" " You'll see soon Butter-babe" "Dont call me that!  
Little did I know it is gonna be a LONG night. 


	2. Chapter 2

*Kaoru's P.O.V*

Butch is now in my house. WAIT-WHAT!? I wanted to know so I looked at him and he said "I came here earlier and said ' I'm an old friend of Kaoru's I came here looking for her on impulse and now I have nowhere to stay' your mom let me stay so yea. " Hello. Kaoru dear. Butch dear. Welcome home." Mom said " Hi mom. I'm home" I said. "Butch Thank you for walking Kaoru back." Mom said

*Butch*

" No Problem" I said. Kaoru ran off to her room so I went to mine bored out of my mind so I went to take a shower I then fell asleep.

*time skip* (next morning)

I woke Kaoru up by slipping into her room and stepping back and threw a pillow at her face and ran out when she threw it back. After I ate the eggs left when I heard "EHHH?!" from Kaoru's room and walked there and say here looking at her bed in shock upon closer inspection I saw...hahaha! "You're a chicken! You gave birth to eggs-HAHAHA! " S-Shut Up!"she was clutching her pillow like it was her life line she walked up next to me and looked at the eggs before poking it and saying "...it's warm so it'll hatch soon..." "...ok then go to school. want me to look after them?" "Huh? Oh no its ok I can look after them I'll bring you an enrollment form too!" she said running out the door. Oh well time to bug Brick I thought grabbing my keys and walking out the door.

*Amu*

Me and Nadeshiko wanted to apologize for spying and found Kaoru-san under a tree listening to an i-pod. Nadeshiko poked his shoulder and he opened his eyes. They were marshy so we most likely woke him up. "Sup..." he said in a tired voice. "Hello I'm Fujisaki Nadeshiko and this is Amu, we are here to apologize for spying on you and your friends." "No Problem" he replied while rubbing his eyes. "..Havent you eaten lunch?" I asked. "No" "WHY?" "Watch closely" he slowly put up one finger then two fingers finally three. " Kaoru come with me." a voice said from the tree. "Sure." the owner of the voice jumped down from the tree. It was Butch! "Hey it's the spy" he said."Amu-chan isn't a spy!" Nadeshiko said "Butch stop. She already apologized" "whatever. Anyways did you hear? Brute and her sisters are in town." "...No way." he said with a frown " follow me"was the reply before he ran off with Kaoru-san.. I of course followed. 


	3. Chapter 3

**ME: First I want to thank xxXBrokenLoverXxx and Silvertear for being the first to review and favorite me so arigatou! anyway today I have Kaoru and Butch to do the disclaimer**

**Kaoru/Butch: Where are we?! Why are we tied up?!**

**ME: don't sweat the small you please say the disclaimer?**

**Kaoru/Butch: *sweatdrops* K does not own Demashitaa! PPGZ or Shugo Chara...**  
************************************************** ************************************************** ************************************************** ************************************************** 

**Amu:**

When the duo stopped I immediatly noticed three girls causing a ruckus(the blond girl(Brat) wasn't). They each looked exactly like Momoko-chan, Miyako-chan, and Kaoru-san. They stopped when they noticed Kaoru and Butch. Did I mention they were flying? That's right. FLYING. They flew down and when I looked back at the boys I realized they both had huge hammers. Kaoru's was yellow and green with a "P" in the middle, Butch's was black and green and had a lot of spikes "Woah..." I muttered and a random thought hit me 'Kukai would love this..' I watched as the one who looked like Kaoru-san seemed to be trying to kiss Butch-san who was swinging his hammer to keep her away. Meanwhile Kaoru was laughing his head off at Butch... then he jumped out of the way when ribbons destroyed the spot he was just standing, I gasped and looked up, and the red-head was sneering down at him "I'm your opponent!" she yelled and continued to attack. Butch-san and Kaoru-san exchanged a look and both yelled "Bloody Hammer!" They swung both hammers and hit the girls except the blond and they flew away. "Hi Kaoru! Hi Butch!" the blond said "Hi Brat." was the reply. They left and I rushed back to school. _'Those two are seriously scary!'_

**Kaoru***

_'I made it!_' I thought as I stepped into the class just as the bell rung. I sat down just as the teacher came in. "Okay class settle down." That clumsy teacher said. I fell asleep during class, but luckily, the teacher didn't notice. After class the captain of the soccer, Kukai Soma, came up too me. "Hey!" "Uh...hey?" "Do you know about the Guardians?" he asked "Yeah.."I lied rubbing my eyes "Great! Can you come to the garden after school?" he said "Sure, I guess..." He smiled and left. Miyako and Momoko came over "So_oo_?" Momoko said "What?" I questioned. She rolled her eyes "Butch stayed at your house right? Brick stayed at mine, and Boomer stayed with Miyako. Nothing happened with us but..." I was appalled "Nothing happened!" I yelled and was out of there in seconds. I went to the office to get Butch's admission form. Then I walked around for a bit until I found the Garden place. I walked in "Er..Hello?" "BOOO!" Kukai and Nadeshiko yelled behind me. I wasn't shocked I turned the others there introduced themselves. Nadeshiko put tea on the table along with cookies. I was handed a book. I opened it.  
**_Every child has an egg in their soul. This heart's egg cannot be seen with one's eyes. But as the child grows up, it vanishes._** "This was written by our King but a hearts egg, does it sound familiar?" Tadase asked I thought about the eggs in my bag.  
"Yep there's an egg in every kid's heart. But sometimes it's an odd egg and another you pops out!" Yaya said "That's basically what Guardian Characters are." Kukai said. _Another Me?_ I wondered "We are Guardian Bearers. So.. wanna join us?" Amu asked "Sorry...But no."

**Silence~**

"WHAT?!" They yelled as I winced. Then Butch strolled in. "Kaoru what's taking you so long?" He asked completely ignoring the others "Nothing. Here .'' I tossed the papers to him. He looked at it and grumbled "I'm not doing this" "Yes you are." I said "Anyways-" I looked at the Guardians"-No." I dragged Butch out of there and was met by Brick and Boomer. "Hey Kaoru/Hey" the boys said "Hey. Why are you guys here?" "Butch told us you turned into.. a chicken..." Boomer muttered I glared at Butch who seemed interested in the ground. "You laid an egg right? Show me." Brick said. I murmured curses under my breath as I showed him the three green eggs "Cool." he stated fingering them "But seriously? You _LAID_ eggs!" The three brothers began laughing their heads off. I turned red. "Shut Up!" I yelled chasing the now retreating brothers. I stopped when I heard a crack...

**Kukai**

We overheard the conversation, and were watching as Kaoru pulled out his bag and a small person came out. A Shugo Chara! It was balancing a soccerball on his head "Whassup Kaoru?" The boy was blinking in shock "Uh..hi?" "I'm Keisuke If you're wondering. You can call my Kei. Wanna play?" He was bouncing the ball on his foot. Before I could say anything Daichi rushed over. "Lets play!" he said stealing the ball "Hey!" Kei yelled with a smile. I slipped out of the hiding spot and helped Kaoru up. "Suprised?" I asked. Dazed he nodded "Anyways..you like soccer?" "I love it..." I grinned and said "Then I believe we'll get along wonderfully!" he nodded "...Kei...huh? Kei wanna race?" the question stopped me, Daichi, and Keisuke. "You're on!" All three off us yelled and we all took off. We ran past the three boys from before and Kaoru yelled "Race ya!" the boys ran after us it was fun until a raven-haired girl who resembled Kaoru a lot was in a path I stopped and noticed Kaoru and Butch had their fists raised Kaoru reached her first and slugged her in the jaw. "Oops...my bad." He said sarcastically putting on a innocent face as the male red-head rolled on the floor laughing with his blond brother(?). I couldn't help it looking at the scene I stifled a laugh too. "Damn you _Buttercup_!" she yelled and everyone froze. "...well crap...Sorry dude." Kei muttered in my ear, pulled his foot back, and hit me full in the head with his soccer ball. "OW!" I yelled and fell unconsious._ 'Damn...what have I gotten myself into?'_ he thought before hitting the ground.

Butch's POV~

"I take no responsibility for this. " I said with my brothers. We all looked at Kaoru who was glaring at the small person-thing. Who was hiding behind the unconsious kid's head. "I'm Sorry!" he cried. "That's no good Kaoru you shouldn'y make your _baby_ cry.." I said smirking. Her glare turned to me in seconds. "I hate you." she said in annoyance as she picked the boy up and slinging him over her shoulder with her inhumane strength. "Come on. You guys are gonna help me with him." she said before walking on. I groaned and dragged my brothers with me. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Me: That's done. Sorry for the late update. I've been focusing to much on my other stories under the pen name 'WizardCupcake1' I apologize in advance for those who have been patient with me.**

**Thank You! (Here. A cookie. (: :) ) Bye please R&R. {Please notice I'm trying to make these chapters longer.}**


End file.
